


RISK with Oz

by amalnahurriyeh



Series: Three Games Willow Rosenberg Taught Someone [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalnahurriyeh/pseuds/amalnahurriyeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cultural center of Siberia, high concentration of political exiles, and its coat of arms has this crazy half-pig half-tiger thing eating a sable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	RISK with Oz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiny_white_hats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_white_hats/gifts).



> The game they're playing is [RISK](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Risk_%28game%29), which I have spent many hours playing drunkenly with my nerdtastic friends while yelling about obscure pieces of the world: it felt both very Purim-appropriate and Willow/Oz appropriate. *g* 
> 
> The coat of arms referenced looks like [this](http://eon.ca/wordpress/blog/2011/07/06/irkutsk/sign_in_irkutsk/).

"I'm putting an army on Irkutsk," Oz said.  "Which is quite the name."  
  
"And yet not fictional," Willow said, putting an army on Venezuela.  "Cultural center of Siberia, high concentration of political exiles, and its coat of arms has this crazy half-pig half-tiger thing eating a sable."    
  
"I was unaware Siberia had cultural centers," Oz said.  "Let's go for Kamchatka."  
  
"Excellent choice," Willow said.  "Kamchatka is key to conquering Alaska, and thus North America.  I'm going with Brazil.  And now we each have fourteen, right?"  
  
"Yup.  Reinforcements now, you said?"  
  
"Yeah.  And we need to put the neutral army down.  I can do it when I'm done with my reinforcements."  
  
"As long as you promise not to cheat," Oz said.  "Did you grow up playing RISK?"  
  
"Yeah, with my cousins at family reunions.  I bought this copy with my Hanukkah money when I was ten."  
  
Oz distributed his armies.  "Your parents didn't buy it?  You guys strike me as the family game night type."  
  
"Oh, we totally were.  But my mom didn't like RISK.  She says it's a means of perpetuating the colonial mindset and demonstrates the continued Eurocentrist militarism of the global consciousness."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like your mom.  So, what, no Monopoly either?"  
  
"Nope.  Mostly we stuck to those cooperative games by Ravensburger.  Also card games.  For some reasons none of her scruples applied to gambling."  
  
"I bet you're a poker shark," he said, smiling.  
  
She ducked her head.  "Wouldn't you like to know."    
  
"I can see the point, though," Oz said.  "I mean, how would you feel if you were actually from Kamchatka, which I'm guessing is also real--"  
  
"Peninsula of high strategic value, lots of volcanoes," she contributed helpfully.  
  
"Exactly.  A fascinating place, I'm sure.  And yet, it's only known to millions of Americans as an excellent launching point for an invasion of Alaska.  It's demeaning."    
  
"And the entire set up assumes that a foreign empire can just march right in and takeover whatever it wants.  You want more people on Indonesia, by the way, if you want to try to hold onto Australia long-term."  
  
"I bow to your strategic expertise," he said.  "Is that it?"  
  
"I think so," she said.  "Should I explain the rules for rolling against each other?  Or how cards work?  Or the different scales of the army figurines?  Or--"  
  
"Explain as we go," he said.    
  
"Then we're ready," she said.  
  
"Conquer me, babe," he said, grinning at her across the board.  
  
"Gladly," she said, and giggled.    
  


 

***

TODAY'S GRAPHIC:

Gif by Tumblr user sinfultragedy, originally posted as a part of [this gif set.](http://sinfultragedy.tumblr.com/post/31942361292/btvs-rewatch-2012-2013-one-gifset-per-episode)


End file.
